riosrainbowgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Rollins Tachibana
Rio Rollins Tachibana (リオ・ロリンズ・タチバナ Rio Rorinzu Tachibana)' '''is the main protagonist of of Rio: Rainbow Gate!. She is the most popular dealer in the Howard Resort casino who abides by the motto, "As the customer wishes" (お客様がお望みなら, ''Ogeki-sama ga ozomi nara?). Beautiful and well-endowed, she has a mysterious energy that gives good luck to her customers, earning her her reputation as "The Goddess of Victory" (勝利の女神?). Rio is the daughter of the legendary dealer Risa Rollins and Rio has inherited her dealing skills. Appearance Rio is a beautiful fair-skinned young woman with chin-length pink hair that has bangs styled to the right and dark green eyes. As part of her job and true to her reputation, she typically dons a purple revealing version outfit of a dealer's outfit that accents her curves and features. The opening from the neck extends to the chest, revealing her large bust. Below, the top, having only one button, ends above her navel, exposing her midriff and lower back. On her lower body is a purple miniskirt and matching heels to complete her revealing ensemble. Besides her main getup, Rio is also seen wearing many other similarly exposing outfits, usually forced on her by Howard when participating in games herself. According to Mint Clark, Rio is 164 cm tall and her measurements are B91-W59-H88. About Rio Rollins Tachibana Rio was given the #7 Gate by a mysterious man, and currently holds six Gates after her Gate Battle with King, though it was later revealed that most of the Gates she won were Rina Goltschmidt Tachibana's. She later gains the #8 Gate from Dana, the #2 Gate from Joker, and the #10 Gate from Yang-Yang following her loss to Rina at the Sky Resort. She finally beat Rina in the final battle, claiming all 13 Gates and gaining access to the Ultimate Roll Ruler and the title of MVCD (Most Valuable Casino Dealer) which is the title bestowed upon the greatest dealer. Dealer Ability *'Roll Ruler '- an individual who can change the outcome of a Gate Battle through the aid of illusions. Relationships *'Rina Goltschmidt Tachibana' - Rina is Rio's childhood friend and half sister, who (Rina) has seeked revenge against Rio much to her surprise. Rina beats Rio, but Rio beats Rina and receives the rest of the Gate Cards during the final battle. *'Risa Rollins '- Risa is Rio's mother, who is a legendary casino dealer and she was known as the Double Rs. Risa taught Rio and Rina her dealing techniques during their childhoods and she was the previous MVCD as she has collected all 13 Gates. Other Appearances ''Dead or Alive Paradise She appears as an unlockable and cameo character in the PSP spin off game Dead or Alive Paradise, a PSP spin-off of ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 for the Xbox360. ''Warriors All-Stars In an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Rio being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. Trivia * The name '''Rio' has many meanings depending on the different languages: ** In Japanese, it means "white jasmine" (莉) or "village" (里) (ri) and "center" (央), "thread" (緒) or "cherry blossom" (桜) (o'''). ** In Spanish or Portuguese, it means "river". *** It is named after a city in Brazil bears this name as it's full name is '''Rio de Janeiro, which means "river of January", so it is named that because the first explorers came to the harbor in January and mistakenly thought it was a river mouth. **** The name 'Rio '''is a masculine Spanish or Portuguese name. * Rio's surnames has many meanings from different languages: ** In Teutonic, the first surname '''Rollins '''means "Famous wolf". ** In Japanese, the second surname '''Tachibana '''means "orange, tangerine" (橘). * Rio has a pet white ferret named Chip. * In Misery (episode), it is revealed that Rio is afraid of lightning when she stayed at Misery's castle. Gallery 【リオ編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|''Musou ☆ Stars gameplay File:bandicam 2017-06-14 20-51-40-184.jpg|Rio's First Apparance File:bandicam 2017-06-14 20-53-34-401.jpg|Rio in the anime File:rio rollins.jpg File:OP Single.jpg File:ED Single.jpg File:Rio Rollins Tachibana.png External Links *Dead or Alive wiki profile *Koei wiki profile Category:Characters Category:Dealers Category:Females